


The Extra Sibling

by Minime18



Category: Mother 3
Genre: I don’t know how to use ao3 mobile, No proofreading, Spoilers but they’re vague, i wrote this at 4 am instead of sleeping, why aren’t there that many masked man fics it’s TRAGIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minime18/pseuds/Minime18
Summary: “For all intents and purposes, I shouldn’t be here.”





	The Extra Sibling

**Author's Note:**

> Three’s a crowd.

If Lucas was too much of a crybaby and Claus too reckless, their third brother was the balance between the two.  
Quiet to the point of being unnoticed, obedient in helping adults.  
Truly the model citizen of Tazmily.  
But aside from those two things, he seemed almost nonexistent.  
—————-  
Hey, bro?  
Yeah? Claus asked.  
No, you!  
Yes.  
See, it is different! Even if you have the same colored hair you’re both different!  
——————  
The third one came as a surprise for both parents.  
He’s so pale...  
And he already has such a serious expression on his face.  
I think he should lighten up a bit.  
Dear!  
Well, I was going to say that too.

Do you think they’ll grow up kind like you?  
Well, I was hoping they would grow up as kind as YOU.  
Aw!  
I want all our boys to look out for each other, and grow up kind. For us.  
————————  
Somehow, everyone’s okay!  
Lucas.  
He turned around.  
Do you remember?

I shouldn’t exist.  
I shouldn’t be here.  
“For all intents and purposes, I shouldn’t be here.” Why...

In a field surrounded by sunflowers, the rest of the family dragged away by Claus. He felt as if he was the one being judged.  
Funny. Having feelings after being nothing for so long.

Lucas smiled.  
“That’s for you to decide.”  
And the reunited family continued walking through the flower field, with nothing weighing them down.

**Author's Note:**

> Watching that mother 3 vinesauce stream made me emotional again.  
> I wanted the MM in smash but him being a WOL spirit at the very end is cool too


End file.
